


Can We Keep Him?

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [87]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt Misha, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you do a cockles one where Misha finds a stray kitten while he's walking to work and takes it on set and tries to persuade Jensen (they live together) to keep it but Jensen keeps saying no and Misha and the kitten are being adorable together, but later, Misha has a major accident on set and hits his head, so he has a concussion but keeps trying to fall asleep, so Jensen tells him if he stays awake, he can keep the kitten and then fluffy stuff? Thank you :) xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Keep Him?

Misha found the little kitten all by itself, and Misha couldn’t resist. He picked he stray up, looking around to see if the small gray cat had a mother.

Misha didn’t see one and held the kitten close.

"How about you stay with me?" Misha murmured, walking. "I can take good care of you."

The kitten looked at him and mewed, and Misha smiled, cradling the kitten, and watching in settle in his arm.

When Misha got to set, he showed the kitten to Jensen.

"We have to keep him. We have to." Misha said, holding out the kitten for Jensen to see. Misha had fed it, and the kitten was happy and full, mewing softly.

"No." Jensen said. "We can’t. We both work. What if something happens to it while we are gone?"

"We can bring it with us. Keep him in a box and out of the way!" Misha insisted. "We can’t just put him back on the street! Look at him."

The kitten mewed again, looking at Jensen.

"Misha, we can’t. You need to drop him off at a pet store or a shelter or somewhere that’ll take him."

"But-"

"No buts." Jensen said.

_

They couldn’t get a break that day, so the kitten stayed in an empty box that Misha had filled with soft things. Whenever the kitten saw Misha, it mewed, and Jensen had jokingly called the kitten ‘Noisy’, and the name stuck for Misha, to Jensen’s annoyance.

"Misha, we aren’t keeping the cat." Jensen said, as they walked off set.

"But Noisy needs us!" Misha said. "Look at him! How can you say no to that?" Misha asked, as he looked down at Noisy in the box.

Noisy mewed, and Jensen sighed.

"Like this." He said, looking down at the kitten. "No."

Noisy mewed, and Jensen rolled his eyes.

_

It was later that day when Misha had fallen and hit his head hard against the floor.

Misha had a concussion and Jensen had driven him, and the cat, much as he didn’t want to, home.

"Misha, you need to stay awake."

"But I-"

"I know you want to sleep, but we have to keep you awake right now." Jensen said. Jensen picked up Noisy, and felt him purring. "Listen…I’ll make you a deal."

"What?"

"Stay awake and you get to keep the cat. But you  _have_  to stay awake.”

Jensen placed the kitten on Misha’s chest, and the two watched him move around, mewing and looking at the new place he was in.

"Deal?" Jensen asked.

"Deal." Misha nodded.

_

Misha played with the kitten, forcing himself to stay awake. Whenever he almost fell asleep, Noisy mewed at him, or walked on his face, purring and rubbing, and Misha stayed awake.

Jensen watched the kitten, and rolled his eyes at the small animal, but realized how much Misha cared for the thing.

In the end, Misha stayed awake and got to keep Noisy, with Jensen laying out ground rules for the cat, which Misha agreed to wholeheartedly.


End file.
